


New Arrangements

by Nectardust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Tension, Did I mention there's loose plot I can't believe it, Fluff and Angst, Go Teenage!me Go!, Guys there's actually a bit of plot, Humor, M/M, OOC with some characters, Oneshot, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Plot, There was one bed guys, Walking In On Someone, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectardust/pseuds/Nectardust
Summary: Roy goes on a mission with the Elrics that turns into a lot more than expected.





	New Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! …WHAT a surprise…
> 
> Originally posted in 2005. Unbeta'ed and (largely) unchanged from original post. ~~I couldn't help fixing a typo, okay...~~

" _What?"_ asked a stunned Edward Elric, golden eyes wide. He shook his head slightly, not believing the words he had just ( _thought_ he'd) heard. "You're kidding me…right?" he asked weakly, flopping down on the black leather couch in the office. "There is _no_ possible way… I can't believe you. No. I won't." Shaking his head more firmly, the determined glint reappearing in his eyes, the Fullmetal Alchemist sprang to his feet to face his superior. "Take it back," he demanded childishly. His automail hand twitched a bit, but he held his anger and disbelief in check. For the moment.

"I'm afraid I can't," Roy Mustang responded smoothly. "I've already made the necessary arrangements, Fullmetal. Besides, this partnership can help us both." He leaned back in the seat behind his desk, peering at his subordinate out of the corner of his eye.

Ed growled, advancing towards the desk. "You can't seriously believe that I'd just _let_ you _intrude_ on my and Al's _personal business_?" he asked incredulously through clenched teeth. "You have no right to suddenly decide that you want to be a part of it all now. This doesn't even _involve_ you! This is about me and _Al_!"

The Colonel sighed, starting to tune Ed out. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected the teen to rant and rage, but listening to the Fullmetal scream about the indignities and unfairness in his life was a trying experience. "Fullmetal," Roy cut in at last, heaving a sigh. "Would you kindly _SHUT UP_? I don't know how such a tiny person could bottle up so much rage, anyway, but try to contain your anger and keep it from spilling over in my office?" He ended with a half pleading command directed at the youngest state alchemist.

The blond slammed his hands, both flesh and automail, on Roy's desk, making the Colonel jump. "Just _kindly_ explain how this new…arrangement…can benefit us both." Normally, he would have started screaming at the older about how he was most definitely _not_ short, but right now he was still concerned with this new turn of events.

The dark-haired man gazed at the other with a level expression. "Of course, Fullmetal. I've been trying to do that for the past fifteen minutes, but someone was being so childish…" he cut his words short, noticing the murderous glare forming on Edward's face. Roy coughed. "Anyway, based on your last mission, I've come up with the idea to have an older and more experienced alchemist accompany you on your missions to find the Philosopher's Stone. Don't you always get in trouble because people think you're a child and so not a legitimate authority? This way, this wiser," (Ed growled low in his throat) "alchemist can assist Alphonse in keeping you out of trouble. Also, you'd automatically be treated with respect because of your company's rank and service. Not to mention said more skilled alchemist can help you refine your strategies during certain circumstances."

Roy paused, letting this information sink into Ed's brain. "And you need all the help you can get, Fullmetal. The Philosopher's Stone is highly dangerous. The more skilled people working together, the better the outcome in the end. Just as long as the group consists of only a few numbers, so as to not draw attention to the Stone. And the researchers should _respect_ one another enough to work on this project together; then there should be no reason not to add one other person to your missions."

Ed blinked. "That…makes sense. But you don't understand, Colonel. The Philosopher's Stone is important to me and Al. To get our bodies back. It's a highly personal mission. Adding another to the project would only make things awkward for everybody involved."

"Wrong," Roy shot back. "The Philosopher's Stone is important to the State as well, Fullmetal. Why do you think the Fuhrer secretly encourages your work? The Stone was the main key during the Ishbal Rebellion, and you were _not_ supposed to know that. That's top secret military information, Fullmetal. The point is…I need to help you find that Stone, for your own goals and for the future safety of our country. I promised I'd do everything I could to turn this country away from warfare, and letting the current higher-ups of the State get their greedy hands on the Stone now would only guarantee this country's demise."

Ed's eyes softened a bit at the trust and emotion showed on Mustang's facial features. "I understand. So…you're going with us yourself because you made a promise to yourself?" The blond understood that kind of obligation all too well.

"Well, that…and to get out of the paperwork," Roy said smugly, the familiar smirk back in place.

-+-

"Sir?" Hawkeye questioned, severe disapproval lacing her voice. "I don't think it wise that you abandon your duties here at the Eastern Command Center. General Hakuro stationed you here for a reason. It would not be a good idea to disobey orders from your superiors." Her right hand traveled to the gun attached to her hip, but she didn't pull it free.

It wasn't often that Roy stood firm against Riza Hawkeye, as the First Lieutenant nearly always had reasonable points. Without her under his command, Roy probably would not have risen to the rank of Colonel. But this was one of those few times that he stuck with his own decision, the Mustang stubbornness affecting his common sense. "Hawkeye," he spoke with an almost hard edge to his voice, "I am _going_ to accompany the Elric brothers on their missions. This is for them and Amestris. _You_ know what I mean. You support me. This is one of those times where you have to bend the rules to do what's right," he said, remembering one of Ed's more frequently used excuses as to why he didn't act according to military standings.

Riza sighed, letting her arm drop listlessly to her side. She was torn between supporting the Colonel's decision and shooting some sense into him. In the end, she backed down. She would let Roy try his idea, and if it backfired, she would be there to help straighten things out. "Very well, Colonel Mustang Sir," she said softly, bowing in his direction. "Leave the paperwork and official excuses to me. I'll handle all the legal documents. And if you mess up, don't think I'll go easy on you when you return to your duties," she warned, reddish-brown eyes narrowing.

Roy gulped unnoticeably, but he nodded to show his acknowledgment of her support. "Your assistance will be rewarded, Hawkeye. Just trust in me…and Fullmetal," he added as an afterthought before walking briskly off, too caught up in his own musings to pay attention to anything else.

Riza stared after his retreating figure before sighing and marching off in the other direction. Things were going to be different around Eastern HQ without Roy Mustang in his office all the time, burning his paperwork. No matter the circumstances, he always seemed to cause his subordinates (namely her since she was the only one who took her job seriously) more work than deemed necessary. But even so, she would miss the Colonel's presence. He did have a certain nature to him, one that seemed to command and put at ease those who encountered him at the same time.

But the Elrics needed a strong personality-type to lean on, especially as they were digging deeper for the legendary Philosopher's Stone. And Hawkeye couldn't find it in herself to deny those boys any chance of help they could gain. And really, what better person was suited for the role than Roy Mustang?

-+-

Ed fidgeted under his brother's gaze. "I tried to convince him not to come, but the damn man's set on annoying the hell out of me, Al. And besides, the bastard does have a point. He's right. During our last mission, I snuck into that suspect's house and blew the whole thing up from the inside, partly because the guy was too well protected with his fancy guards. I mean, they said I was too short— I am NOT—that they didn't believe I had the right to request a visitation. If we had an older, famous alchemist as our cover, nobody would question my motives…and my strategies do need some work, but I never admitted that."

Al blinked. "But you just said-"

"I said no such thing," Ed interrupted loudly.

The suit of armor shifted as Al replayed the explanation in his head. "Brother, I thought you didn't believe in revenge as motivation?" He tried a new approach, hoping he didn't make his short-tempered older brother angry with him.

The blond froze, thinking. "I normally don't," he said slowly, as if testing his words. "But our last mission just…I got so frustrated with our constant failures that I just had to lash out at someone. And who better than that alchemist murderer?" Edward shrugged, flopping down on the bed and stretching out. "Either way, Roy Mustang will be coming with us on the train tomorrow. Get ready, Al. This is the last time it'll be just the Elrics on a mission." He paused, listening to the silence. Then finally, "…Damn that bastard."

-+-

"Oi, Fullmetal!"

Ed cringed, clutching onto his suitcase so as to not have a free hand to punch Roy's face in. "You may be coming with us, but don't speak to me unless absolutely necessary," he ground out, refusing to turn around to face the Colonel. Though accepting and tolerant of his commanding officer's view of the situation, Ed still disliked the entire prospect of being forced to spend even more time with the most infuriating man ever to grace the world with his presence.

Al wisely chose to stay out of the argument. He tried his hardest to blend in with the background, though he was having a hard time since a suit of armor was very conspicuous in a large crowd.

"Is that any way to greet your superior officer _and_ the one that's going to save your ass from now on?" Roy retorted, stalking past the Fullmetal Alchemist, ruffling Ed's hair just to annoy the blond.

Edward seethed, though his irritation fell to the side as his jaw dropped open. He had never really seen Roy outside work hours, and so had never seen him wearing anything but the regulatory military uniform. To see Roy in _normal_ clothes was astounding. The man was only wearing a simple white shirt and black pants, but the combination offset his dark hair and eyes, altogether making a drool-worthy sight.

At least to the blond alchemist. And countless women at the train station.

The Fullmetal shook himself out of his Roy-induced stupor, mentally scolding himself for thinking along such lines. He _hated_ the Colonel. He shouldn't have room for such inappropriate thoughts like that about his commanding officer. Making himself forget the last few moments, he hurried after Roy, dragging his younger brother to the train.

"Brother?" Al questioned, voice confused and innocent.

Ed pretended not to hear. He didn't feel like answering Al's questions, especially when he himself didn't want to examine his inner-feelings to find the answers. "Why are you dressed like that, anyway?" Ed demanded of Roy once the Elrics caught up. He hoped the anger masked the initial unknown feelings he had felt, though he suspected Roy could see through him. The man had the uncanny ability to read the eldest Elric down to the tiniest detail. It was that which helped the Colonel manipulate his subordinate so easily.

"Don't you like my attire, Fullmetal?" Roy asked in a pretend-shocked voice. "I was under the impression that I looked ultra-sexy like this… Are you telling me otherwise?"

Ed pointedly looked away, dropping into the aisle seat next to Roy. Alphonse carefully sat himself in the seat facing the two state alchemists, not wanting to be pulled into any fights.

Roy raised an eyebrow above an onyx eye, waiting for Ed's predicted reply of, "You? _Sexy?_ You wish, you bastard!" But since it never came, he eventually grew tired of waiting and turned his face to stare out the window.

Al breathed an internal sigh of relief because of the lack of yells being exchanged between the two. "So…where are we going again?" the young soul asked, fishing out his train ticket. "It says we're going to Livon. Where's that?"

The Colonel turned to regard the younger Elric. "It's a town Northeast of Central. It's rather small," (he looked meaningfully at Ed, who flinched from self-control), "so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. Anyway, there are rumors that kids are disappearing. And in a place that small, it doesn't take long before things like that start getting noticed. We believe that the kids may be being used for human transmutation experiments, in which case the Philosopher's Stone may be related. Though we're not sure of any of this information; that's why we're going to check everything out."

"Why would you assume the kids are being used for alchemical experimentation?" Ed asked, finally mustering up his dignity to talk to the man next to him. This was about business, so it was safe for him to interact with the older male. "Couldn't they just be kidnapped or murdered?" He winced as he said the words, not wanting to think about such despicable acts.

Roy paused, propping his chin up on a bare hand. "True. Good point, Fullmetal. But there used to be a secret alchemical base in the area around Livon. Supposedly, a state alchemist known as Ambrus, codename Stone-Quartz, was trying to recreate the Stone after Doctor Marcoh went AWOL during the Eastern Rebellion. But since he had to start from scratch, he never got very far. The military executed him because of his lack of progress after a time. He let them down one too many times. But his research facilities were never cleared out. The whole operation was top-secret, though, so not very many people knew of the behind-the-scenes work. I only know because I make it a point to learn everything about my enemies." Roy nodded down at Ed, who was still trying to comprehend everything.

"So, it's like Lab Five?" Ed asked after a while, sorting things through in his mind

Roy nodded slowly, trying not to remember too much of the events following that particular incident. The death of his best friend still hurt too much, but he was Roy Mustang. The Untouchable. Most of all, he couldn't let the Elrics, especially Edward, see him act weak. "Yes, it's like Lab Five." His voice caught in his throat, though luckily neither Elric caught on to that fact.

All was silent and uneventful after that confirmation, each alchemist reflecting on his own thoughts regarding the mission ahead.

That is, until, Roy felt a certain figure fall against his arm, pressing the limb tight against his side. Looking down, he noticed a head of blonde hair nestled on his shoulder, the boy's eyes closed tight in slumber. "What the…?" he mumbled, not intending for anybody to hear him.

"Brother always sleeps on train rides," Al piped up. "You just happen to be in the way of his normal sleeping space. Don't mind him, Colonel."

Roy dipped his head to show that he heard Al's words. Instead of responding to the younger boy, the black-haired man lifted his arm from between his side and Ed's, allowing the teen to tumble closer. He wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulder, pulling the Fullmetal Alchemist flush up against his side, making the contact thoroughly more enjoyable for both males involved. Roy opted to lay his head against the younger's instead of against the window, deciding simply because Ed's hair would cushion his cheek more than thick glass. (Ed was using his shoulder as a pillow, so it was only fair. Equivalent Exchange and all that.)

Al stared.

The Colonel looked at him and shook his head, communicating to Alphonse the need for silence. This situation was not to be spoken of in front of Ed, no matter what.

Honestly, Roy didn't understand why he turned Ed's unintended intimate contact into something more like an embrace. Maybe it was simply because he desired a human touch, or maybe it was because Ed always made his thoughts turn irrational. Whatever the reason why, he was way too comfortable with the way things turned out to care about his motivations. At the moment, it wasn't odd for Roy Mustang to be wrapped around Edward Elric and vice-versa on a public train. It simply happened, if even by accident, and that was enough.

-+-

Hours later, the blond alchemist shifted slightly, frowning in his sleep as he groggily woke up and realized there was something wrong with the picture. Mainly, he had fallen asleep on his superior officer on a public train. Yelping quietly as the realization cut through to his brain, Ed scrambled backwards and fell with an undignified thump onto the aisle between the cushion-less train seats.

Roy twitched, his head falling uncomfortably against his own shoulder since Edward's head was no longer there for his to lean on. With a start, and an ache in his neck from the position, the Flame Alchemist's eyes snapped open in surprise. Dark eyes narrowing, he turned his head to see Ed sprawled on the floor, looking at him in shock. A small grin tugged at the Colonel's lips, though he forced the expression away. "What's the matter, Fullmetal? Still don't see enough of the floor?" he taunted, easing them both into comfortable routine.

Edward snarled before leaping at the Colonel, pinning the older against the window. The sudden attack alerted Al to the fight, though not even the younger Elric's soothing words did anything to deter Ed from hurting Mustang. "How _dare_ you call me _short_!" the Fullmetal shouted, banging Roy's head against the window after each word.

The dark-haired man's eyes became glazed and unfocused from the constant pounding. Though he did manage to grasp the teen's shoulders and hold him at arm's length, his head still suffered from the initial attack. "Calm yourself, Fullmetal. You need to learn to control your rage and express it positively; killing me is _not_ a positive outlet. You also need to admit the truth: You're short. Just accept it and get on with your life. You'll feel better."

Ed groaned. "Please, no more 'words of wisdom,' Mustang. I've had enough of you just about now. Not even off the first train ride and I'm wishing you were safely back at Headquarters."

"Safely? I didn't know you cared about my safety. I'm touched, Fullmetal. Really." Roy smiled smugly at Ed's murderous gaze, dropping the cloth of Ed's coat that he realized he had still been clutching. "We'll be there soon. Then we can each branch out to get some personal space and we'll both feel better. Agreed?"

Ed nodded sullenly, not wanting to verbally agree with Roy.

Al sighed, glad that the violence hadn't erupted into something serious. At least security wasn't called to interfere, and that in itself was reassuring.

-+-

"No way," Ed said immediately, eyeing the cramped motel room. "I refuse to believe that between two esteemed state alchemists, we can't even afford a decent room with the right number of _beds_!" He stomped his left foot, the metal clanging against the doorway from the forceful contact.

Al spoke hesitatingly, glancing between his brother and the Flame Alchemist nervously. "Brother, I don't exactly _need_ a bed. You and the Colonel could each take one and…"

"NO! You are having one of those beds, Alphonse Elric!" Ed commanded, staring at the suit of armor defiantly. "I won't have you treating yourself less human just because of some stupid mistake I made when I was young, okay? It's not fair to you. If anybody should have to give up a claim to one of the beds, it should be _him_."

Nobody in the room needed to be told who 'him' referred to.

Roy Mustang, undisturbed, walked purposefully to the bed at the far side of the room and dropped his suitcase on it. "Time for bed," he yawned, stretching.

"That's my bed!" Ed yelled, striding over with a scowl on his face. He pushed Roy's suitcase off the bedcovers before jumping into the luggage's vacated spot, smirking triumphantly at Roy's shocked expression.

"Whatever you say, Fullmetal," Roy responded simply, getting over his astonishment and climbing under the covers without bothering to change.

Ed's cocky look faded as Roy made himself comfortable amid the sheets. He hadn't expected the older man to actually crawl into the bed. "What….just what do you think you're DOING?" he raged.

Opening one eye, amused, the Flame snorted. "Sleeping. Or trying to. What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to steal my bed."

"It's _my_ bed. I got here first, Fullmetal," Roy snapped, tugging the covers closer to his chest.

Ed's glare intensified as he yanked the covers from Roy's grip and wrapped them around himself instead, falling onto the mattress so his head hit the pillows. "I don't care," he said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving this bed. I'm sleeping here."

"Well, so am I," Roy said after a time, lying down again next to the blonde.

Ed's eyes widened in disbelief. " _No_ , you're not!" he contradicted firmly. "Go find somewhere else."

"Be a good little dog of the military and sleep on the floor where you belong," the Flame retaliated, pleased with his comeback and the angered expression on Edward's face. "Or, I've always been a dog person. Stay up here and snuggle like a cute little ball of fluff," he teased, mainly to get a reaction out of the blonde not five inches from him. Normally, Roy Mustang would never use words such as 'snuggle,' 'cute,' or 'fluff,' but his purpose was just to annoy Ed. So it was acceptable to use phrases that demeaned his character, simply because getting a rise out of Ed was worth it all.

Alphonse timidly crept to the unused bed and climbed in, trying not to be noticed. He didn't want to disobey his older brother, even though Ed was being irrational.

The Fullmetal sighed in relief once Al was settled before turning his attention to his commanding officer that was taking up his bed space. "Get out of my bed, Mustang."

"You are aware of how wrong that sounds, right?" Roy asked him, eyebrow raised.

Ed blushed at the implications, but still responded, "The order still stands."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be giving orders here, Fullmetal," the Colonel replied lazily, yawning. "But since I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, you can stay. But I'm sleeping in this bed, whether or not you decide to join me." So saying, his eyes drifted shut and Ed couldn't get another response from him that night.

Groaning, Ed decided it was too much trouble to set up a sleeping spot on the dusty floor, especially when he had available bed space where he was. He would have preferred more room to himself, though he supposed for one night that it wouldn't kill him to fall asleep close to Roy. Especially when he looked so innocent asleep like that.

Twitching, Ed's arm fumbled around to the side of him sometime during the night, the limb wrapping around something warm to his side. Half-asleep, he scooted closer to that warmth, snuggling against whatever it was that made him feel so safe and secure. He sighed in his sleep, all worries and concerns floating from his mind as he subconsciously focused on the feelings welling up inside him.

Instinctively, Roy responded to the touch, shifting positions so he was more comfortably situated against this invasion. He opened one eye blearily, trying to assess the situation before he fell back into a well-deserved sleep. Noticing only a blonde head buried in his chest, he thought nothing of it and fell back into slumber, mumbling softly as his own arm enfolded the other closer against him.

-+-

When morning came, Al 'awoke' to the sound of hideous screeches coming from none other than his older brother.

"You perverted old man! Trying to take advantage of me while I was asleep! You better not have violated me without my knowing, Mustang!" Ed shrieked, thwacking the Colonel on the head with his right arm.

Wincing, Roy scrambled back out of range of Ed's flying fists. "I didn't touch you willingly, Fullmetal! You cuddled me sometime during the night and I reflexively reacted! Do you honestly think I'd _touch_ YOU? You, Edward Elric? Get real, Fullmetal."

Ed froze, taking in the impact of Roy's words. They _should_ have eased his fears, but instead, he felt a pang somewhere in his chest. So, being inexperienced with dealing with his inner emotions, Ed channeled his energy into something he was used to—anger. "So what, now I'm not _good_ enough for you, BASTARD?" He pounced on Roy, intending on tackling him off the bed. The force of the contact sent both tumbling off the bed onto the dirty floor, each of them clutching the other's shoulders until they stopped rolling.

Breathing heavily, the older stared up at Ed's face, since Ed landed on top. His gaze was expressionless to the untrained eye, but Ed could read the questions reflected. When did he get to know the Colonel that personally, anyways? Deciding not to pursue that thought, lest it lead him right back to the feelings he was trying to ignore, Ed glared back at his superior before scrambling from their current position.

Al stared, though wisely refrained from making any comments. He ducked his head when his older brother looked at him, not wanting to be caught staring at what looked like a highly suggestive arrangement of bodies.

Roy licked his lips before slowly climbing to his feet, intent on starting what was left of the day on the right foot. "I didn't mean that at all, Fullmetal," he mumbled softly, though the seething blonde didn't hear him. The Colonel set off towards the bathroom, turning the shower on once he was inside the locked room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped under the refreshing water after making the necessary adjustments (i.e., clothes) and tried to let the pressure scald his newfound feelings from out of his system.

He hadn't _meant_ to develop feelings for his subordinate, but that was the only conclusion he could come up with after waking up with Ed in his arms. Twice. And the real kicker was that he hadn't felt horrified when he realized it was _Edward_ that he enjoyed spending such time with; he simply accepted the situations and responded to the blond's touch, trying to give back the sense of completeness he felt around the other. It was the teen that overreacted when he woke up. And Roy couldn't help but yell back in kind, trying to cover up his own emotions. After all, he didn't want to scare the youth away. And if Ed wanted a relationship based on insults, Roy would continue to treat the younger alchemist in such a way as the blond wanted.

-+-

Ed stared at the closed bathroom door, fidgeting slightly under Al's gaze. "Quit that," he snapped in his younger brother's direction, not daring to look Al straight in the glow of his eyes. "That wasn't supposed to…I didn't mean to…" Shoulders slumping, the blond stepped towards the bathroom, forgetting in his desire for privacy that the room was already occupied.

Jangling the doorknob roughly, the Fullmetal kicked his left foot against the door. Hard. "Odd," he muttered, testing all his weight against the rotting wood of the door. It still wouldn't budge, making Ed wonder why the door to the bathroom worked at all if it was decaying so badly. Cursing, he clapped his hands and laid them on the doorknob, opening the door with the only solution left to him – alchemy.

Roy paused, sensing the tingling of alchemical power. He twisted around towards the source, noticing belatedly the blue crackles of energy that accompanied Ed's alchemy twisting around the door. He immediately snatched a towel and tied it around his waist, covering himself just in time before Ed walked in.

The blond's eyes widened tremendously, taking in the sight of Roy Mustang dripping wet in the shower, a barely noticeable blush staining (or adding to, depending) his attractive features. "R-Roy…" he stuttered, taking a slight step backwards. "I'm sorry!" he gasped, the blush on his face surpassing Roy's by a gazillion shades of red.

Taking control of the situation, as he was best at doing, Roy swept a hand through his dark locks to ease his nerves. "Is there a reason you had to use alchemy to trespass into the bathroom while _I'm_ using the shower, Edward?" The Colonel was lucky that there were no detective tremors lacing his voice, or else Ed might catch on to something.

"I didn't know you were in here," Ed blurted, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Oh, and I'm sure the locked door wasn't _any_ indication that I was already in here…" Roy said sarcastically, stepping out of the tub towards the younger alchemist.

Ed squeaked and backed up against the wall, sneaking a peek at the (delicious) man in front of him. It was purely to see that Roy wasn't going to hurt him, Ed kept telling himself, trying to convince his mind that he _hadn't_ wanted a view of his superior officer unclothed and downright sexy. And even if he had, it didn't _mean_ anything. No, not at all…

The dark-haired man had to hide a smile at Ed's obviously flustered nature. He opened the door, which had swung shut once Ed had entered, patting the blond on the head as he passed. It was turning into tradition for Roy to pet Edward's head just as Ed was feeling 'something' for the other. "Wash up so we can go investigate Ambrus's old base, alright, Fullmetal? We're here on a mission, not a pleasure line."

Ed only nodded the slightest of nods, not daring himself to speak in front of Mustang.

"And Edward," Roy called back into the bathroom from the motel's main room, "I'm flattered that you'd decide to join me in the shower, just like you joined me in bed last night. I'm so sorry it didn't work out, though. Maybe next time." And Roy laughed and dashed for his clothes as Ed lunged at him in fury, missing completely in his anger.

The Fullmetal Alchemist shook with rage, but he only got up from the floor and slammed the bathroom door shut, enclosing him in his own personal space, away from both Roy's unnerving presence and Al's knowing grin (if he could pinpoint his younger brother's expressions accurately at all, that is).

-+-

"So, this is the abandoned alchemical base, huh?" Ed asked, kicking a stone towards the decrepit building. "It's only been about six years, yet it looks to be falling apart like some decaying woodwork of a hundred years ago. What's up with this place, anyway?"

"Everything's 'up' to you," Roy teased. Ed shot him a heartfelt glare, but the Colonel ignored it and answered the prodigy's questions in his best professional "I'm-a-higher-ranking-officer-so-you-better-do-as-I-say-or-else-you'll-be-torched-to-ashes" voice. "This is Ambrus's old base, if my information is accurate. And it should be. And I don't know why it looks like such an old building, but it _has_ been abandoned, so maybe that's why. We're here to check things out. And Ed, you can go inside first and report back to me in twenty minutes. And do please try and not blow anything up, okay, Fullmetal? Alphonse and I will search the premises outside for anything unusual." Being a Colonel, Roy was used to snapping orders quickly and having men obey his every word. In Ishbal, people's lives depended on following orders.

But of course, Ed couldn't just listen to his superior. "Why can't Al come with me? He's _my_ younger brother!"

"Do you want to put your younger brother at more risk than need be?" Roy asked in a patient tone, staring Ed levelly down.

The blond conceded defeat before trudging inside the base. Al looked on worriedly after his brother, but he didn't question the Colonel's instructions. Instead, he turned to the Flame Alchemist and asked quietly, "What do you want me to do, Colonel Mustang?"

Roy's head snapped towards the suit of armor, thinking over the question. "Look around outside for anything odd. Any arrays or anything inscribed in the dirt or carved into the wood…you never know what you'll find. And it may have been six years, but there very well could be _some_ remnants of Ambrus's research left outside. If anything goes wrong inside, _I'll_ go to Fullmetal's aid. I don't want you going in there, Alphonse," Roy warned sternly.

And despite the fact that Al was not a state alchemist, and so not restricted to following the Colonel's commands, the younger Elric still listened to the Flame Alchemist. Unlike a certain Fullmetal…

-+-

Ed's (platform) boots thudded quietly on the tiled floor of the base as he cautiously poked at things around the inside of the building. It seemed like there had been some sort of scuffle between an alchemist (most likely Ambrus) and some unknown unit, probably the military. He tentatively pulled some research journals out of a pile of debris, smiling to himself when he found the notebooks were still in readable condition. He brushed some dust off the front page, mumbling to himself as he read the first few words aloud.

' _The Philosopher's Stone, also known as the 5th Element, Great Elixir, Red Tinture, and a variety of other names, is an alchemic amplifier used to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange, making some believe that human transmutation is, in fact, possible with the aid of the Stone…'_

"Drop the notes," came a gruff voice from the darkness.

Ed fumbled with the research pages but didn't let them go as he spun around, clutching the notes protectively to his chest. "Who's there?" he called out, acting braver than he felt. "Roy, if that's you trying to scare me, cut the crap! I'm not in the mood, ya know…"

"I should be asking you the same question," chuckled the voice sardonically. "And who is this 'Roy' you speak of? Not the infamous Flame Alchemist. That upstart's too busy at Eastern Command Center, if my sources are reliable." A shadowed figure moved swiftly from the darkness, only the whites of his eyes visible, glowing a slight red from a vial of Red Water held in the stranger's hand.

The Fullmetal Alchemist began to worry a bit now. Wasn't this supposed to be an abandoned laboratory? Or was this _exactly_ like Lab Five? "Who are you?" he asked again, edging towards the exit. He had some valuable research notes, so if he could only escape long enough to decipher them—

"My name, not that you deserve to know, is Ambrus, the Stone-Quartz Alchemist. And now, trespasser, introduce yourself."

Ed gasped at the revelation. "But…but Mustang said the military executed you!"

The newly revealed Ambrus stepped forward again, closer to the young blond. The shadows still hid his face, but Ed could tell by looking that this was not a man to be trifled with. "And to the best of Mustang's knowledge, I _was_ executed. But you should know by now not to believe everything Mustang tells you. And now that you know that tiny tidbit of information, I can't allow you to leave. Not to mention, you have yet to tell me who _you_ are…"

Face hardening in determination, Ed stood up straighter, throwing his head back proudly. "I am Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

The figure stopped, seeming to mull over this information. "Edward _Elric_ , you say? My, my, isn't _this_ ironic?"

"What is?" Ed asked, taking a step farther away from Ambrus. His hands were shaking slightly as he looked towards the entranceway, wondering if Roy or Al could sense he was in danger. He was well adept at defending himself, but now that he had his hands on the long-sought research journals, he didn't want to risk losing those notes.

Ambrus suddenly lunged at him, one fist swinging wildly in Ed's direction as he scribbled a transmutation array on the tiled floor with chalk. "I'll tell you everything when you're an inch from death, pipsqueak!"

And as anyone with any sense knows, it is _never_ a good idea to call Ed 'short' in any way, shape, or form.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A DUST PARTICLE THAT FLOATS IN THE WIND BECAUSE IT'S SO TINY IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY WEIGHT TO STAY ROOTED TO THE GROUND?" Ed shrieked, clapping his hands together, the alchemy notes falling to the floor in the process. He quickly transmuted his automail arm into a blade, diving at the Stone-Quartz Alchemist in typical Ed-rage.

Ambrus rolled out of the way, dropping the chalk in his haste to avoid Ed's blows. He cursed, his fingers stretching to reclaim the chalk.

The blond purposefully kicked the white stick away from the Stone-Quartz's grasp, again clapping his hands and slapping them on the ground, causing the floor to crumble upwards into jagged peaks. So doing, the array was broken up into different sections of rock that were now scattered across the room. "Don't even try, bastard," Ed hissed, moving his automail blade up to Ambrus's neck threateningly. "Now tell me all you know about the Philosopher's Stone and about what happened when you were supposedly executed."

Ambrus snarled up at the blond. "Who are you to give me orders, boy?" He tried to turn over, away from the tip of the sword, but Ed only pressed in closer.

"I told you not to try anything. You're completely at my mercy, bastard. Now tell me what I need to know!" Ed demanded.

"Wrong. You're outnumbered," Ambrus said, grinning like a maniac while saying it.

Ed blinked, not wanting to risk turning around in case Ambrus tried to either attack him or escape while his head was turned. "What do you mean?" he pressed on, narrowing his eyes in righteous anger.

"He means he's not the only one here, tiny Fullmetal twit," mocked another voice from behind him. A voice that sounded oddly familiar for some reason or another…

"Envy!" Ed growled, swirling around to face the Homunculus. He ran towards the new enemy, careful to level his blade at his intended target. "Why do you always show up whenever I'm close to making a breakthrough about the Stone? AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME 'SHORT,' YOU GENDER-CONFUSED ASSHOLE!"

Envy only smirked and calmly stepped out of the way of Ed's blind rage. "I'll let you make your own conclusions, Chibi," he mocked.

Almost frothing at the mouth, the blond started to turn to attack Envy again when he was hit in the side by a sizable chunk of extremely sharp rock.

"Never turn your back on an enemy," Ambrus rasped out, already reaching for another rock. "And you'll pay for losing my chalk, you pint-sized head-ache!"

Ed howled at the insult, leaping towards the other alchemist, gasping when Envy tripped him so he landed face-down amidst the rubble. Immediately, the blond felt a large weight press into his back, holding him trapped against the floor. Struggling was useless, as Ed found out in the next few minutes of getting nowhere nearer to being free.

Sighing, he resigned himself to whatever he had to go through before he had a chance to make it out alive—and hopefully with those research notes!

-+-

Roy stopped looking, thinking he heard sounds of fighting coming from inside. But that shouldn't be possible if it were an _abandoned_ base…But still, the Flame felt highly uneasy as he stepped towards the door, debating with himself on whether he should go inside.

He peered about for Alphonse, wanting to reiterate the fact that Al was _not_ to go inside. If there _was_ a fight going on, then he didn't want Al to be hurt. He, Roy, Mustang, would help Ed battle his way through whatever enemies lay between him and the Stone.

Steeling his nerves, Roy stiffened his shoulders and strode briskly inside, feeling his way along through the darkness.

"What do we have here?" asked a new voice as Ed was dragged into a smaller room in the base. Envy threw the chibi on the floor before the man before glaring and walking from the room without a word.

Ambrus laughed. " _This_ would be a certain Fullmetal Alchemist. I believe his real name is…Edward _Elric_."

"Elric?" asked the man, as if deeply surprised by the name. "Are you sure…" His words trailed off at Ambrus's delighted nod. "I see. Then we'll have to take special precaution when dealing with him. Thank you for bringing him to me, Stone-Quartz. You are dismissed." The man waved a hand flippantly in the dark, though there was enough light to see the gesture.

Ambrus's face froze. "I can't stay?" he asked, albeit a bit nervously, seeming afraid of speaking up to his "master's" orders.

"No."

With a huff, the long-thought-dead state alchemist followed the Homunculus from the room, leaving Ed alone with the leader.

The man stood and raised Ed's spitefully golden eyes to his. Recoiling, as if confirming suspicions, the man nodded and let the blond's head thump to the ground. "So you really _are_ Edward Elric, aren't you? I hadn't supposed I'd be meeting you in these circumstances."

"You can tell by looking at me?" Ed whispered harshly.

"Of course. I used to stare at those eyes every night when you were a baby. And your mother and I would take you out walking in Resembool…and Alphonse, too, once he was born," the man murmured reflectively, going back through his memories.

Ed's head snapped up as the realizations set in, despite the pain it was in from the constant beatings from moments earlier. "You…you _fucking bastard_!" he raged, attempting to push himself up to launch himself at the leader. "You're the entire reason Al and I are in this mess! If you hadn't left, Mom wouldn't have died, and now you have the fucking _nerve_ to show up after all these years…!"

"Son…"

" _Don't you ever fucking call me that!"_ Ed shrieked hysterically, angry tears spilling forth.

Hoenheim sighed, resting his head against the palm of his hand. "Edward, then. You don't understand. If you're a dog of the state, then you know how it is when your work forces you away from home. And I'm trying to correct my mistakes. I've been trying to make the Philosopher's Stone to revive my darling Trisha…you know, some people believe that with the Philosopher's Stone, human alchemy can be achieved without penalty." He tilted his head at his oldest son speculatively. "Isn't that…what _you_ want the Stone for?"

"For _Al_!" Ed corrected harshly. "It's stupid to try to bring the dead back to life! It's not possible!"

"Maybe without the Stone. That's what I'm trying to find out," the elder man explained gently. "Don't you want to see your mother again, Ed? See her smile?"

Ed gasped raggedly, broken sobs issuing from deep within him as the full extent of what was happening hit him like a load of bricks. The man he had hated since he could remember, his 'father,' was saying there was a way to bring his beloved dead mother back to life… But _how_?

Then, remembering what had sparked the rumor in the first place, Ed glared intense hatred at the man across from him. "So, you think bringing Mom back justifies killing innocent kids?"

Hoenheim shook his head. "I am deeply sorry for that, but it needed to be done…"

"Bullshit!"

-+-

Roy scurried behind a pile of rubble as two forms walked through the room, disappearing at the other end. Roy didn't think other than that Ed was in danger somewhere beyond—neither of the two figures could have been Ed, they were too tall—and that he needed to hurry to save his subordinate.

Glancing about quickly for fear of being followed, the Flame Alchemist rapidly stepped in the direction the two had come from. Farther down the hall, he paused as he heard angry shouts, most definitely Ed's.

With renewed vigor, he sprang closer to the room, waiting for just the right moment to drop in unannounced. Whoever was hurting his Ed would pay, and pay dearly.

"It had to be done. Those kids sacrificed their lives in the great name of Alchemy," Hoenheim said. "Now I'm closer to figuring out how to make the Philosopher's Stone, Edward. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"NO! Not at the sake of innocent children's _lives_!" Ed burst out.

Roy chose this moment to make his entrance, snapping his fingers so the door caught on fire. The already decaying wood burned quickly, allowing the Flame Alchemist a swift opening. "So, you're the one who's killing those kids, using them for hideous experiments, huh?" He looked the man over, frowning. "You don't look like much," he growled, walking over to Ed and hoisting the Fullmetal over his shoulder. "Oh, and I'll be taking him. Get over it."

Hoenheim merely nodded. "I had assumed as much that someone would come to his rescue. But, there is a way around child experimentation…"

Both Ed and Roy looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and hatred.

"If an esteemed alchemist volunteers to be used in place of the kids, then the processing would go much quicker. And since Ambrus and I are the only alchemists involved, and since neither of us care to sacrifice ourselves, we've been short a talented alchemist," the (evil) man explained, giving Roy an intense look. "And I'd hate to have to sacrifice my _son_ ," he went on, stressing the relationship.

Ed roared, cursing at Hoenheim from his place against Roy's shoulders. " _I told you never to call me that, you fucking bastard! No father of mine would ever leave Mom with two kids!_ "

Roy blinked, catching on that the man wanted him to volunteer. He was about to refuse before his mind wandered back to innocent children, being forced by two powerful alchemists and a Homunculus to give up their lives for a scientific cause that none of them probably understood. He shivered, knowing he couldn't go free and live without his conscience haunting him the rest of his life. "Alright," he spoke quietly, clutching tighter to his bundle (Ed) before he would have to give up his life. For the children. Roy already felt he had enough death on his hands, thanks mostly to his experiences in the Ishbal Rebellion. And now that he had a chance to save lives, he couldn't pass on that and live with himself in the process.

Edward gasped, burying his face into Roy's neck. "What are you _doing_?" he protested, his old tears coming back full-force. This wasn't what he wanted. Just as the scenario was laid out before his mind, the Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't imagine living the rest of his life without Roy Mustang. At the moment, he _had_ Roy. And he never wanted to let go. Ever.

And of course, it was only during such a crucial point in both their lives that he realized (or admitted) the depth of his feelings. "Don't go," he repeated, hoping Roy could understand him beyond all the gibberish and hiccups. Ed didn't want Roy to have to sacrifice himself to make the Philosopher's Stone. Trisha Elric, his mother…even Al…making the Philosopher's Stone wasn't as important if it meant Roy having to give up his life. And, Ed understood, it wasn't worth it. He still had people he cared about, alive at this point. Roy, Al, Roy's other subordinates, Winry, Aunt Pinako…he didn't _need_ to have his mother revived after six years, especially if it took killing Roy to make it happen.

"I could use the Stone for your needs, too, Edward," Hoenheim interrupted Ed's thoughts. "For Alphonse, did you say? My youngest son is important to me, too."

Ed shook his head, trying to overcome the temptation. This was what he had been searching for all these years. A chance to get Al his body back. And there was a time not far back that he wouldn't have minded—as deeply—if Mustang had to die for his cause. But even so, Edward had strong moral principles, and letting _anybody_ die at this point went against all he believed in. Especially Roy Mustang, now, as Ed finally knew what his feelings truly meant. "It's not worth anybody dying over," he answered Hoenheim, not even bothering to look his father in the face. (Not that it would have mattered much, in the darkness.)

-+-

Al quietly crept about outside, looking for any sign of the Colonel. He hadn't seem him in a while, so he was getting a bit worried. He gasped inwardly as he rounded the corner and came across cages—with children inside.

Some of them looked at him with fear and sadness, all of them past the point of caring anymore what happened to them.

Al would have cried at the sight if his body reacted to his feelings at all. He glanced about cautiously, making sure there weren't any guards nearby, before he went over and used alchemy to free the children. "What happened?" he whispered, heart-broken, as the kids finally came to understand they were being set free.

Staggering, the children only shook their heads and slowly climbed to the grass, nearly falling over at the effort it took to move about on their own. Al reached out and opened his armor, hiding some of the kids inside and carrying others in his arms.

He _would_ get those poor children back to their parents.

-+-

"So you refuse?" Hoenheim of Light asked.

Hesitatingly, Roy looked down at Ed's earnest face. "Edward, the children will die otherwise…" he mumbled.

"You really think he'd keep his promise to let them go, Roy? I don't want to lose you too!" Ed replied.

Roy only sighed and dropped his head down against Ed's, deeply inhaling the scent of Ed in his arms. It might be the last time he got to enjoy the contact. "Ed, before anything else happens, I have to tell you something important, just in case I don't make it and never get another chance to let you know how I feel…"

Ed gasped then, moving his head around so his face was only inches from Roy's. "Don't talk like that, Mustang. You can tell me once we get out of here, okay?"

"Aw, how sweet," Hoenheim sneered. "What a lovely way to find out my firstborn is gay. Wonderful. But more importantly, I need an answer. Now. I am going to create the Philosopher's Stone, and there's no avoiding human sacrifices. So hurry and choose, Flame Alchemist."

Roy reeled back. Was the other man implying that Ed had feelings? For _him_? He hadn't even connected the idea with Ed's attitude, assuming that Edward was just upset from the day's events, and knowing how strongly Ed felt about needless death.

Just then, the Stone-Quartz Alchemist burst into the room, gesturing wildly. "The children are gone! And Envy says he saw the Fullmetal brat's younger brother free them! He said to let them go since you had other sources for experiments, but I want to make sure you don't need those kids…"

"The choice isn't mine to make," Hoenheim responded lightly, staring at Roy intently.

Roy swallowed before coming up with an idea. "If there's no harm to any children left on the base, then I think I can safely do _this_ ," he spoke composedly, snapping his fingers so that the walls lit on fire, "and hopefully see you never again!" He turned and dashed past Ambrus, still holding the Fullmetal safely in his arms. (Was this the 3rd time in two days?)

Both remaining alchemists stared in shock as the ceiling started to rain down on them, taking in the scene that had just taken place. Then it hit them. Their enemies were _escaping_. Glaring, both Hoenheim and the Stone-Quartz Alchemist followed in swift pursuit of their prey, though they were too late as some of the building's structure collapsed in front of them, blocking them from the national alchemists. The area left to them was quickly filling with smoke, making it hard to breathe.

Hoenheim and Ambrus stared at one another, the latter passing out due to lack of oxygen. Shrugging, the remaining conscious person clapped his hands and alchemized a hole through the rubble, leaving him a sure getaway to the outside. It would be too much trouble to drag Ambrus with him, but the Stone-Quartz had been useful while he lasted. And he'd lasted longer than he should have, seeing as how he was supposed to have been executed six years prior.

Thinking to himself, Hoenheim came up with a plan of action as he crawled through the debris. He'd need to lay low for awhile and come up with a new strategy, but one thing was for certain.

He was going to get revenge on his son and Roy Mustang for mucking up his plans.

-+-

Feet hitting the floor in quick succession, Roy ran faster than he had ever run before, including his wartime service in Ishbal. Ed bounced with each step, but he held on tightly. And Al was probably safe in Livon with the free children, helping them make it back to their families. And without having to worry about Al, all Roy had to concentrate on was getting him and Ed out of the burning building to safety.

Coughing slightly, Roy and Ed emerged from the burning base, glancing quickly about to make sure Al had indeed gotten away. Roy sighed before looking down at Ed, noticing the bleeding and bruises covering the Fullmetal's skin. Inside, he was livid. Somebody had the nerve to lay blows on his Fullmetal, and it was not going to be pretty once he got his hands on whoever did this…

"Back to the motel, then. We need to get you medical help, eh, Ed?"

Edward didn't respond, his thoughts swirling. That had been the first time Roy had called him 'Ed'… Deciding he liked the sound of his real name, his nickname, on Roy's lips, Edward settled back down against Roy, closing his eyes.

Roy smiled a genuine smile when he looked down, shifting Ed slightly in his arms as he carried the hurt young man back to their motel room.

-+-

When Ed woke up, all his major wounds had been bandaged up, the Colonel lying beside him among the quilts on 'their' bed. "Roy?" he whispered, poking the other softly.

Roy opened his eyes, gazing back at Ed with an intense look adorning his face. "Edward. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now…back at Ambrus's base, I wanted to let you know that I…um, well, you see…" Roy stuttered, trying to find the right words. He hadn't thought that far ahead when he decided to let Ed know how he felt, back when he was in danger of dying in the base.

Ed grinned, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. "It's all right, Colonel. You don't have to say." He raised a hand to brush lightly along the side of Roy's face, his eyes taking in the picture of Roy, alive, lying beside him.

Roy gazed at the Fullmetal, seeming to just realize something important. "But there is something I have to say, Edward. I've thought about it a lot…and even knowing the consequences for suggesting it…" He heaved a sigh, gathering his courage to say his next words. Effortlessly, they flowed forth from his mouth. "I've been thinking about you, as a person, Ed. And about the type of person who could be well-matched with you, companion-wise. You need someone who understands you. And who, in turn, you understand, whether you realize it or not. You need someone on your own maturity level, even though sometimes you can behave childishly. You need someone strong enough to survive without you, yet weak enough to need you near. You need someone to depend on, and someone who trusts enough in you to return the favor. You need someone who's enough like you, yet just opposite enough to complement you. You've been through too much, seen too much, experienced too much to be compatible with just anyone." Roy scooted closer to the blonde on the bed, leaning his forehead against Ed's. "Am I right, Edward?"

The blond gasped, feeling vulnerable now that the Colonel had managed to pick him apart so easily. His mind raced for answers, though he couldn't think logically with Roy invading his personal space. Their faces neared one another slowly, and Ed still hadn't responded to the Flame's question. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, brushing Roy's in the process since they were so close together. Immediately, a blush formed on the Fullmetal's face, the older only wearing a knowing smile. "And, if you are…?" Ed finally whispered, his eyelids closing, as if by instinct.

And Roy answered with a kiss.


End file.
